


Just us now.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Not hunters, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean gets a call from Sam telling him that he needs to get the ER right away.





	Just us now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one shot story. I may make a sequel to it sometime.  
> Much love

Dean had just gotten home from work. He changed, warmed up left overs and sat down on the couch. He had just turned on the Netflix when he heard his phone going off. He picked it up and heard a frantic Sam telling he him that need to get the ER right away because there had been an accident. Dean could hear him crying. He jumped up, grabbed his keys, wallet and locked up his apartment. He jumped into his car and what should have taken a 10 minute drive only took 5 minutes. He parked his car and all but ran into the ER. He saw his baby brother sitting by himself crying. 

He walked to Sam and crouched down in front of him. “Sammy.” Dean gently said as he touched Sam's leg. 

Sam looked up, he almost knocked Dean over when he throw himself at him. He wrapped his arms around his older brother and hugged him as tight as he could. “Dee I'm scared. The doctor said that dad might not make it.” He chocked out. 

“What happened baby boy?” Dean gently picked them up and sat them on the chair together. 

“There was an accident. We were coming home from dinner when a car just came out of nowhere and hit dad's side.” He held on to his big brother tighter. 

“Did you get hurt?” He gently touched Sam's face. 

“No I just hit my head and blacked out for few. They checked me before I was able to call you. The Doctor said I was okay.” Sam curled himself as small as he could in Dean's lap. The youngest Winchester cried himself to sleep. 

Dean didn't how long they had been sitting there when the doctor came out to talk to them. Dean woke Sam up telling him that doctor was there to talk to them. The doctor gave them a sad smile. Dean knew what that smile meant. He had been through this once before when their mom passed away, thankfully Sam was too young to remember it. 

*****

The doctor took them to private room. The boys sat down together, Sam didn't let go of Dean's hand. They both looked at the doctor nervously. 

“I'm sorry to have tell you boys this but your dad didn't make it. We did all we could for him, there was just to much internal bleeding. He also has bleeding on his brain that we couldn't stop.” The doctor said gently. 

Sam folded himself sobbing, Dean pulled him into a hug. “Hey it's going to be okay. I know this hard and scary but we'll get through this together.” He whispered. 

“I'm very sorry for your lose. If you would like to see your dad please just let one of the nurses know.” Doctor said before he left the room. 

“Dean I wanna see dad please.” Sam said quietly. 

“Are you sure Sammy?” Dean stood up. 

“Yes I am sure.” Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around Dean's middle.

*****

They walked back to the ER. They asked a nurse if they could see their dad. The nurse took them back to a room. Dean held on to Sam tightly as they walked in. They both looked down at their dad laying on the bed. 

“Dean.” Sam sobbed out as he buried his face into his older brother's neck. 

“It's okay baby boy. Take your time.” Dean walked them over to the bed. “I love you dad. I know that you're happy with mom now.” Dean chocked down the tears. 

“I'm going to miss you dad and I love you so much.” Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks. “I'm ready to go home Dee.” 

*****

They walked to the car together. The car ride was quite because Sam had fallen asleep. Once they got to the house Dean didn't want to wake up his baby brother so he carried him into the house and laid him the couch. He walked into John's bedroom. He looked in the closet for the box that John kept his documents in. He pulled out his dad's will. Dean knew they would need help with everything so he knew he needed to called their Uncle Bobby. Before he left the bedroom he dialed Bobby's number. He told Bobby what happened. Dean asked the older man if he could come to the house for few. Bobby said he would as soon as he could. John and Bobby had been friends since high school. He was only family the boys had other then their dad. 

Dean sat at the kitchen table just looking at the piece of paper. He was sacred, he was only 19 years old and he was going to have to take care of his 15 year old baby brother. He had always helped with him when their dad would be at work and stuff but this was different because now it was up to Dean by himself. He felt the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He felt on someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sam standing there. He wrapped his arms around his baby brother's middle and cried.

“It's going to be okay Dee.” Sam gently ran his fingers thought Dean's short hair. 

“You shouldn't have to be reassuring me. It should me be telling you it's going to be okay.” Dean pulled his baby brother onto his lap and held him close.

“You don't always be strong Dean.” 

“I know it's just want I'm use too.” Dean held his baby brother close to him. 

*****

They heard on knock on the door. Sam got up and went to answer it. Sam and Bobby walked back into the kitchen. Sam sat back down on Dean's lap. Bobby just gave them a small smile. He knew how close the two boys were so this was nothing out of the normal for them. 

“Is that your daddy's will?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah. Could you just read for us and tell us what it says?” He asked the older man as he handed it to him. 

“Yeah I can. John wants to be cremated and buried with your mom. Since you're 19 Dean you're to take of care Sam. It says that you boys can keep the house to live in or sell, it's up you two.” 

“Will you came with us to funeral home tomorrow to make plans?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah I'll come with you. I'm going to get go back home if you need anything you call me.” Bobby said. 

*****

Dean and Sam sat on the couch together. Sam laid down and put his head on Dean's lap. He ran his fingers through Sam's long hair, he felt him relax more. He felt Sam's breathing even out. Dean picked and carried him up to his room. He gently took Sam's clothes off and changed him into night clothes. He leaned down and kissed Sammy's forehead. Sam woke up feeling Dean's lip brush against his forehead. 

“Dee stay with me please.” Sam whispered. 

“Okay baby boy.” Dean stripped down to his boxer and laid down next to Sam. He pulled Sam to his chest and held him closely. “Sammy do you wanna stay live here or do you wanna live at the apartment?” 

“I wanna live in the your apartment.” Sam said into Dean's chest. 

“Are you sure? I don't mind moving back home if you're happy here.”

“Yeah I am sure. I like you're apartment. It's closer to your work and the high school plus I don't really have a lot of stuff so moving won't be to hard for me.”

“Okay sweetie if you're sure.” He gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair. 

“Love you Jerk.” 

“Love you too Bitch.” He kissed Sam's temple. 

*****

They both had fallen asleep pretty quickly. Dean didn't know how long he had been asleep when he heard Sam scream beside him. He knew that Sam was having nightmare. 

“Baby boy wake up.” Dean said gently. 

He touched Sam's arm to try to wake up. Sam shoot straight up wide eyed and scared. He throw himself at his big brother sobbing. Dean could feel Sam's whole body shaking. 

“Sammy you need to breath please.” Dean rubbed his back gently. 

Sam held on his brother as tight as he could as he cried. “All I saw was blood when I woke up in the car after the accident. Dean it was every where all over dad. That's all I can see when I'm sleeping. It keeps replaying over and over in my nightmare.” He sobbed out. 

“I know this scary for you but I'm here for you no matter what Sammy.” Dean could feel the tears falling down his cheeks as he held his baby brother close to him. 

Sam cried himself back to sleep. No matter how hard Dean tried he couldn't go back to sleep. All he could think about raising his baby brother. He knew it would be hard but he also he knew that he could do it with help from their Uncle Bobby. This wouldn't be easy but they could get through anything together. It was him and Sammy against the world.


End file.
